Rapunzel and the Beasts of Two Kingdoms
by speedster101
Summary: Full summary in the story
1. The Curse

**Rapunzel and the Beasts of the Two Kingdoms**

**Author's Note: Something I came up with for the Beauty and the Beast Au for the numerous extended universes for Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Tangled, Frozen and Beauty the Beast are properties of Disney animation/pictures not me.**

**Key Pairing : Eugunuzel**

**Summary:Rapunzel is the village bookworm who wanted nothing more than to see different sights and meet new people Flynn is a prince doomed to be a beast forever unless he could find someone to love and love him in return, when these two cross paths, they have to learn to trust and respect each other but no one expected the two to fall in love, for who could ever love a Beast. However Hans former Prince of The Southern Isles turned Beast has plans of his own for her now Rapunzel would be forced to make a choice between the two.**

**_All fairy tales begins with the usual saying once upon of time…but alas my friends our story. Is going to take a different turn. For this is not your average tale of a beautiful maiden and a cursed prince and while the maiden is beautiful, she's not like others who are just damsels in distress but she is willing to help those in need. As for the cursed Prince, in truth while he was kind and gentle in everyone's eyes he had the heart and temper of a beast leading him to become cursed by an enchantress leaving the servants untouched and his castle changed to one unrecognizable. But he wasn't the only one, another is suffering the same curse and he's much worse. This is the story of an independent maiden and her two beasts and when she meets one of them, a choice would be made but who would the maiden choose the gentlemen like humble and welcoming Beast with an occasional temper or the spoiled selfish and unkind Beast with a bad temper? That my dear readers is where our story starts._**

So once upon of time in the heart of Corona…

**Eugene's POV**

Eugene also known as the Beast or just Beast stared out of his castle's window for it's been years since the enchantress's curse took affect and he had no luck in breaking it. Two sisters came by a few weeks ago from the nearby village or another kingdom no doubt, but they soon left before he had a chance to greet or welcome them and he never got their names but it was clear the oldest with the platinum blonde hair was a Queen and basically a fae since she had ice magic. While the youngest with the strawberry blonde hair plus white streak was a Princess and possibly fae herself but hadn't unlocked her abilities yet. After them more people followed, and each person either left or stayed over for a bit before leaving and continue on their way. At that moment Lance walk in Beast's room to check on him.

"Is everything alright master?" He asked.

"Not likely. It's been years since the curse took affect and I still haven't found the one who could break the spell, it's hopeless Lance, I'm doomed to be this way forever" Beast said as he placed his face into his massive paws.

"You mustn't give up master, for someone would turn up, I know it and we're all depending on both of you to end the spell when that special someone comes" the man told him.

"But look at me, I'm a monster, I'll be fooling myself if someone would fall for me, I might as well just accept my fate and move on" Eugene said glumly.

"Don't say that! Just because you're changing physically and psychologically, doesn't mean you're the same person everyone loves" Strongbow said.

"What do you suggest I do then, leave the castle and find the one who would break the spell and bring her here and force the person to fall in love with me?" Beast asked.

"No, just be patient and have hope and I'm sure someone would show up" the servant replied.

"We'll see" Eugene said before turning his attention back to the bedroom window.

"Before I return to my duties, these letters came in from Arendelle, DunBroch, and Berk Master, they're seems to be an event of sorts happening in each location" Lance spoke as he showed the said letters to the master.

"How did they get here? No one else knows my location except the Enchantress, myself, the two sisters, and the servants including you and those who were present on the day of the curse" the cursed prince responded as he carefully took letters and make sure he doesn't accidentally shred them with his claws.

"I'm not sure myself, but Nigel said their important" Lance shrugged.

"I'll read them later on, in the meantime go return to your duties, I'll let you and the others know if I need anything" Beast told him.

Lance bowed then left the West Wing leaving Eugene alone in his bedroom to his thoughts who then walked over to a table where a mirror laid along with a yellow flower. And without thinking the master picked up the mirror and spoke to it.

"Show me the one who would break the spell!" He ordered.

Images swirled and formed to show a beautiful young woman with overly long silky golden blonde hair in a thick braid with smaller braids woven and adorned with magenta beads and pink bird shaped pin, large green eyes, fair skin, rosey cheeks, light freckles around her nose, brown eyelashes and eyebrows plus was dressed in a pink blouse with rolled up sleeves, with a black corset on top, a leather belt, a shin length two colored skirt and odd enough she was practically barefoot but also had a magenta anklet on her right ankle and she was reading a book. If he was human the Beast would be blushing at the woman, but as a Beast it's hard to tell due to his entire body being covered in dark brown fur so his fur ruffled instead which is the animal version of a blush.

'_**Despite the lack of shoes she's beautiful, but I doubt she'll fall for me in this beastly body of mine' **_he thought as he sat the mirror down as it returned to it's normal enchanted state while Eugene turned his attention to the letters earlier just as a familiar voice decided to make itself known.

"Missing the outdoors and being able to see the other kingdoms dear Prince?" The voice questioned before revealing to be the Enchantress Mother Gothel.

"YOU!" The said Prince exclaimed.

"Me" The Enchantress spoke.

"HAVE YOU COME TO TAUNT ME ENCHANTRESS!" Eugene yelled.

"No we need to talk Flynn Rider" Gothel said while removing her hood to reveal her feminine features but ignored the question.

"You and I have nothing to talk about! For I offered you shelter when you asked for it, that night you came, and how did you repay my kindness? BY TRANSFORMING ME INTO THIS BEAST!" Flynn growled as he gestured to his animalistic body.

"Kind, gentle, noble and humble you may be dear prince, but you still have the heart and temper of a beast which led to you're transformation, just be grateful I spared you're servants, unlike the last prince I cursed" the Enchantress spoke.

"Last prince you cursed? Wait you used this spell before?" Beast asked surprised.

"Yes, I used it on numerous royals throughout the years, the last person was the Prince of the Southern Isles, but unlike you he was spoiled, selfish, uncaring, cruel, abusive and unkind, he taxed his own village before I came and cursed him and his servants" Gothel answered.

"Wow he sounds like a real charmer" Flynn said sarcastically before asking.

"Who was this Prince? I might know him" he asked.

"I'm sure you do, anyways, his name is Hans Westergarrd" Mother Gothel stated.

"Oh I know him alright and he doesn't even deserve the title Prince after what he did before the curses took place!" Eugene growled with his teeth bared.

"Tell me something I don't know, but back to the matter at hand, you want to attend the events going on in Arendelle, DunBroch, and Berk correct?" The witch replies.

"How did you know?" The cursed prince asked teeth no longer bared.

"I've been watching you for sometime now and when I saw one of your servants give you those letters, I knew you would want to visit those kingdoms" Gothel replied then added.

"I have something just for that, but know this should you choose to use this item to travel you'll be traveling as a Beast" the Enchantress warned.

"I'll take my chances, plus it beats being locked up like an animal, what is it?" Flynn asked.

The woman took out a big black book and gave it to the cursed prince who looked confused.

"A book?" He questioned as he took the said item in his paws.

"Not just any book, much like the mirror and rose I left you, this book is enchanted and it would allow you to travel the world," the woman explained.

"How does it work?" Beast quizzed.

"It's quite simple really, just think of the place you want to go then feel it with your mind" Mother said before adding.

"Now, if there's isn't anything else you need dear prince I'll take my leave for I have something important to take care of" and without another word Gothel disappeared leaving Flynn alone in his room with the book and the mirror.

Once the Enchantress vanished Eugene blinked owlishly for a few minutes before turning his attention to the book he was just given then thought about what she said.

'Think of the place I want to go and feel it with my mind, what could she possibly mean by that?' He thought. His thoughts was soon interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Master dinner is ready" one of the servants called from the other side of the door.

"Thank you, I'll be down momentarily" Beast call back before putting the book away in his private library then started to make his way downstairs to the castle's kitchens.

**As I stated this story is for the Beauty and the Beast Au of the countless Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Eus so let me know what you think of it, the next chapter would be arriving soon.**


	2. Rapunzel

**Author's Note: Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Check the previous chapter.**

**Rapunzel's POV**

It was a peaceful morning in the village. And not much was to be seen at least not yet. So Rapunzel grabbed her things and placed her hand on the door.

"I'll be right back papa, I'm heading into town" the girl told her father.

"Stay safe dear" her father called out.

Rapunzel smiled then opened up the house door and heard the chickens clucking around the house. The horses Fidella and Maximus were in the stables, Max then walked over to her and she petted him on the nose.

"Hey Max" she greeted as she grabbed an apple and gave it to him and a carrot to Fidella then continued on her way plus the town was quiet.

_**Little town, it's a quiet village every day like the one before little town full of little people waking up to say**_

Once the clock struck the right time the whole town awoke just like every day.

_**Good Morning! Good Morning!**_

_**Good Morning! Good Morning! Good Morning!**_

_**There's goes the baker with his tray like always**_

_**The same old bread and rolls to sell**_

_**Every morning just the same**_

_**Since the morning that we came**_

_**To this poor, provincial town**_

"Good Morning Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel turned to the voice and saw Kristoff the village's ice deliverer

"Morning Kristoff are you looking for Anna again?" The girl asked.

"I believe I am for her and Elsa left not to long ago, but I haven't heard back from either of them I hope nothing bad has happened to them, anyways where are you off to?" He said.

"The library return this book , it's about two lovers in fair Verona" the bookworm replied.

"Sounds boring" the man stated.

The bookworm gave the man a smile and waved goodbye then continued on her way and listened to what the villagers were saying behind her back.

_**Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question**_

_**Dazed and distracted can't you tell?**_

_**Never part of any crowd cause her head's stuck on some cloud**_

_**No denying she's a funny girl that Rapunzel**_

_**Good Morning, Good day how is your family?**_

_**Good morning! Good day! How is your wife!**_

_**I need 6 eggs! That's too expensive**_

_**There must be more than this provincial life!**_

Upon entering the library , Rapunzel saw the librarian dusting.

"Ah if it isn't the only bookworm in town, so where did run off to this week?" He asked.

"2 northern cities in Northern Italy, I didn't want to come back. Have you got any other places to go?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"I'm afraid not, but you could re-read any of the old ones that you'd like" the man gestured to the other books in his library.

Rapunzel look through the small books of the library and grabbed her favorite book Aladdin and the Magic Lamp.

"Thank you. Your library makes our small corner of the world feel big" Rapunzel said as she turned to leave.

"Take care Rapunzel" the librarian said.

"Bye" the girl told him as she left the library.

Once she was out she started to read her book as the girl walked home she heard the voices of three young woman as she walked passed them.

_**Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar I wonder if she's feeling well with a dreamy, far off look and her nose stuck in a book what a puzzle to the rest of us is Rapunzel**_

_**Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see here's where she meets Prince Charming but she won't discover that it's him till chapter 3!**_

_**Now it's a wonder that her name is Rapunzel her looks are already parallel**_

_**But behind that fair facade I'm afraid she's rather odd**_

_**Very different from the rest of us**_

_**She's nothing like the rest yes different from the rest of us is Rapunzel**_

**General POV**

Outside the borders of town two individuals rode in on horseback the first was male with black hair and mustache and was dressed like a guard while the second was also male and dressed similar to the other person but had brown hair and sideburns.

Erik grabbed his spyglass and looked at the town entrance and saw Rapunzel feeding some birds.

"Look at her Francis my future wife. Rapunzel is the most beautiful girl in the whole village and that makes her the best" he said as he passed the spyglass over to Francis.

"But she's so… well read and you're so…athletically inclined" Francis told him.

"I know" the man replied before adding. Rapunzel can be more argumentative as she is beautiful" he continued.

"Exactly who needs her, when you got us?" Francis said.

"Yes… but ever since the war I've felt like I've been missing something. And she's the only girl that gives me that sense of…" Erik trailed.

"Je ne sais quoi?the other man finished for him.

"I don't know what that means" Erik said as he rode into town and had the stable master take his horse away.

**_Right from the moment I met her, saw her I said she's gorgeous and I fell here in town,there's only she who is beautiful as me, so I'm making plans to woo and marry Rapunzel_**

The young girls from earlier rushed over and started to worship Erik .

_**Look there he goes isn't dreamy mister Erik , oh he's so cute be still my heart I'm hardly breathing he's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome man!**_

Course they failed to notice Erik's horse splashed mud and water on them.

Francis walked over to them and gave them a smile.

"It's never going to happen, girls he said as he smirked at them before he went to catch up with Erik while the young girls groaned in disgust.

Erik then started to look for Rapunzel. While Rapunzel herself was on her way home, reading her book while the townsfolk continued with their lives.

**_Good morning!_**

**_Pardon_**

**_Good day_**

**_But yes!_**

**_You call this bacon?_**

**_What lovely flowers!_**

**_Some cheese_**

**_Ten yards_**

**_One pound_**

**_Scuse me!_**

**_I'll get the knife_**

**_Please let me through!_**

**_This bread_**

**_Those fish_**

**_It's stale_**

**_They smell_**

**_Ladies mistaken_**

**_Well maybe so…_**

**_There must be more than this provincial life!_**

**_Just watch, I'm going to make Rapunzel my wife!_**

**_Look there she goes that girl is strange but special_**

**_A most peculiar lady_**

**_It's a pity and a sin_**

**_She doesn't quite fit in_**

**_But she really is a funny girl_**

**_A sweet but a funny girl_**

**_She really is a funny girl that Rapunzel!_**

Rapunzel turned around and saw Erik approach her when he called her name.

"Good morning Rapunzel, Great book you got there," he said.

"Oh have you read it?" Rapunzel asked.

"Not that one. But, you know books… for your dinner table, shall I join you, this evening? The man asked.

"Sorry not this evening" the girl quickly replied.

"Busy?" Erik asked.

"No" Rapunzel said before walking off.

"So ready to move on?" Francis asked as he walked over.

"No Francis. It's the ones who play hard to get that are always the sweetest prey. That's what makes Rapunzel so appealing. She didn't make a fool of herself just to gain my favor,what do you call that" Erik spoke.

"Dignity?" Francis questioned.

"It's outrageously attractive, isn't it?" Erik replied.

"Erik!" The girls exclaimed but giggled.

**Rapunzel's POV**

Rapunzel rushed back to her house on the outskirts of town, where she heard music playing inside and recognizing it she headed inside to see it, for it's only been herself, her father, and Pascal and they lived in this house as long as she could remember. For her father brought them here after her mother died, now he spends time making music boxes while herself and Pascal are his assistants. Once she was in she saw her father working on a music box with Pascal who was a short and stout man with green hair red eyes and fair skin plus wore a green shirt and pants.

Knowing fully well that it would be rude to interrupt the girl waited and looked at her mother's portrait, she was a beautiful slender woman with green eyes and long brown and hair. She then heard her father hum a tune before singing.

_**How does a moment last forever**_

_**How can a story never die**_

_**It is love we must hold on to**_

_**Never easy but we try**_

_**Sometimes our happiness is captured**_

_**Somehow a time and place stand still**_

_**Love lives on inside our hearts**_

_**And always will**_

Once her father finished his Rapunzel returned with breakfast for them.

"Ahh Rapunzel, how was town?" Frederic asked.

"Okay I suppose" The girl replied before asking.

"Dad, do you think I'm odd?" She asked.

"My daughter odd? Where did you get an idea like that?" Frederic asked.

"I don't know. People talk" Rapunzel admitted.

"This is a small is a small village you know, small minded as well. But small also means safe. Even back in Corona, I knew a girl like you, who was so ahead of her time. So different that people mocked her. Until the day they all found themselves imitating her" the man told her.

"Please just tell me one more thing about her," the girl said looking at her mother's painting.

"You're mother was fearless," he said while Rapunzel nodded.

A couple of minutes later they were outside the house loading up a cart with an assortment of music boxes. And some paintings from Rapunzel and Pascal.

"Anything I could bring you?" Frederic asked.

"A rose, just like the one in the painting" Rapunzel answered.

"Rapunzel you ask for this every year, " the man said.

"And every year you bring one" the girl told him.

"Then I shall bring you another" he said as he hugged her then climbed onto the cart.

"Bye Dad" Rapunzel said.

"Bye Rapunzel" Frederic said before turning the road ahead then said.

"Come on, Maximus you know the way" he said as he rode off.

Rapunzel watched him leave while Pascal placed his hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine, he always is" he assured with a smile.

Rapunzel nodded and followed Pascal into house while a figure watched them leave from the shadows.

**Author's Note: Wouldn't be a Tangled story without Rapunzel's most loyal friend and yes I made him human, and yes Erik is Gaston because Hans is unavailable but don't worry he'll appear much later in the story and I clearly think Francis is perfect for LeFou, anyways enough rambling see you next chapter.**


	3. Rapunzel reprise and the Castle

**Author's Note: Enjoy.**

**Guest: Just because Hans is in the story doesn't mean this is going to be Disney's Frozen all over again, I'm adding my own twists plus I clearly said in the first chapter that this is my take on the Beauty and the Beast Au of the countless Eus to Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons. **

**Rapunzel's POV **

Rapunzel was in the house going about her daily routine/chores with Pascal helping her. When she reached painting she heard a knock on the door. Gently settled the paint supplies on the table, and looked through the window and rolled her eyes.

"Not again" she said.

"Who is it?" Pascal asked.

"It's Erik, probably another attempt to come to dinner or something worse" the bookworm replied.

"Want me to get rid of him for you?" The short man asked.

"No I got this, but thank you though" Rapunzel told her friend with a smile before opening the door while Erik walked inside.

"Erik, what a surprise" she said.

"Is it? I'm just full of surprises" Erik spoke before he started to move closer and closer to her and continued to speak.

"You know Rapunzel, there's not a girl in town who would love to be in your shoes. This is the day you're dreams come true" he continued.

"And what do you know about my dreams Erik?" The girl challenged.

"Plenty. Let me set the scene, a rustic hunting lodge, your latest kill roasting on the open fire. And my little wife smiling as you massage his feet. While the little ones play on the floor" he said.

"I'm…not ready to have children" Rapunzel said knowing where he was going with this.

"Maybe you haven't met the right man" Erik told her.

"It's a small village Erik, I've met them all" Rapunzel replied.

"Well maybe you should take another look. Some of us have changed" the man responded.

"Erik… we could never make each other happy and no one could change that much" the brown haired girl told her.

"Oh, Rapunzel" Erik began.

"Do you know what happens to spinsters in this village, after their fathers die? They beg for scraps, like poor Gothel. This is our world, Rapunzel for simple folk like us, it doesn't get any better" he finished.

"I might be a bookworm and a farm girl. But, I'm not simple… and I'm never going to marry you, Erik. I'm sorry!" Rapunzel exclaimed slamming the door shut after leaving the house.

"Is he gone?" She asked as she peeked her head out the door and made sure no else but her and Pascal was there.

"He's gone" Pascal spoke.

Once Pascal said that, Rapunzel came down the the steps annoyed and Angry noticing this,Pascal had a feeling that whatever it was that Erik tried to do to his friend was something she didn't like.

"So uh what exactly was it he trying to do that got you so worked up Rapunzel?" He asked.

"He was trying to get to marry him Pascal! When will he learn to stop treating like a prize to be won?! I mean can you imagine? Me? The wife of that boorish… brainless…" she said before starting to sing.

_**Mrs. Erik, can't you just see it?**_

_**Mrs. Erik, his little wife ugh!**_

_**No sir, not me I guarantee it I want much more than this provincial life! I want adventure in the great wide somewhere I want it more than I can tell and for once, it might be grand to have someone understand I want so much then what they've got planned…**_

**Frederic's POV**

"The woods are lovely, I only wished I recognized them. Do you know where we are Maximus? Because I don't" the Frederic said.

Lightning then struck a tree. Causing Maximus to rear up in fear, while Frederic was trying to control him while a huge branch fell onto the path.

"It's alright Max. It's alright" he soothed the horse before spotting a path leading into a forest.

"Hmm, yes we can go this way. Go on to the right, that's it steady! Walk on! Now one path closes while another one opens" Frederic said as he continues on the path.

He then looked ahead and saw a couple of black rocks jutting out from the ground all around the area and the sky was completely dark for not a single star was in the sky not even a moon was seen.

"Where in the world are we?" Frederic said as he urged Maximus on.

"Mind your step Max, those rocks look really sharp" he told the horse. The two continued through the small maze of black rocks carefully in silence while Frederic looked around the woods and saw a wolf.

"Go Maximus, go!" He exclaimed.

The horse took off in a mad dash , while the wolf howled with others coming after it. Lightning then struck the cart, setting it and everything in it ablaze.

"Whoa!" Frederic said before unsheathing the sword Xavier gave him years ago back in Corona before him, Pascal and Rapunzel left then sliced the straps and jumped on Max's back and looked behind him to see the cart burning in the darkened sky that it could even be seen a mile away, while the wolves started to chase the two.

"Come on!" The man said as they continued to outrun the wolves.

"Go Maximus, go! Go, go!" He said before spotting a castle in the distance covered in the same black rocks from earlier but unlike what he saw in the forest these completely covered the entire area, but he didn't have time for sightseeing, he needed to lose the wolves on his trail. Thankfully he saw a gate that led into a courtyard which they soon entered while the gate closed behind them while the wolves remained on the outside and ran off.

"Whoa! Maximus! Good boy. Go, boy. Go! Oh, Maximus, you saved my life. Well done. They'll have to get their dinner somewhere else, won't they? Look! There's apples and water. You're all set old friend. I'm going to pay my respects to our unwitting host. Whoever they may be. He said heading inside the castle. Hmm. Thank you. Thank… Hello? Hello? Sorry to intrude. I'm just a traveler who needs a place to rest for awhile then I'll be on my way. Sorry to disturb you. Anyone home? Anyone awake?" He called out.

"He must have lost his way in the woods" a voice spoke.

"Quiet you idiot!" A second voice spoke up.

"Excuse me? Hmm. Beautiful. Extraordinary" Frederic said picking up a clock and examined it.

"A man of taste" the first voice commented.

"He was talking about me. Oops!" The clock replied.

"Well wherever you are, I'll just going to relax in the nearest room. That's better. Frederic said as he entered what looked like a den with a fireplace then took a seat in a red chair. Oh, much better. He said as cart moved in front of him. Ooh thank you" he said just as a teacup move towards him.

"Mom said we was never supposed to move, because it might be scary" the teacup spoke as another teacup joined the others side.

"We're sorry" the second teacup apologized.

"It's all right. I, uh… I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality. I'll bid you adieu…and good night. The man said as he started to leave the parlor and the castle. Come on, Maximus! Go! Go! No, wait, wait, wait! Roses. I almost forgot. We're safe here. I promised Rapunzel a rose. There!" He continued as he spotted a garden with roses and plucked one of them from the garden. Just then the sound of a sword unsheathing was heard causing Frederic turned to the source in surprise then came face to face with a armored suit. Everything else was a blur.

**Rapunzel's POV**

"Maximus! What happened? Where's Father? Where is he Max? Oh we have to find him, you have to take me to him!" She said. We then see Rapunzel making her way to the castle gate on Maximus with Pascal on Fidella.

"What is this place?" Pascal wondered as the two friends stopped outside the gate.

Maximus let out a snort and starts to buck, while Fidella remained calm.

"Steady Max, please steady" Rapunzel said as she dismounts and comforts the horse, then enters gate with the others come after her just as a black rock stalagmite rosed from the ground blocking the entrance gate and prevented anyone else from exiting or entering.

"Looks like we can't go that way anymore, Rapunzel go see if you could find your dad anywhere, I'm going to find a place for Fidella and Maximus to rest then find another way back to the village and be careful something about this place feels off, and I doubt whoever lives here is the welcoming type" Pascal said and warned as he took his eyes off the blocked path.

"I'll be the judge of that Pascal, but I'll bring my frying pan along just in case, though I hope I won't have to use it" Rapunzel said as she picked up her frying Pan.

"Still be careful" the short man told her.

"I will" the bookworm replied before heading into the castle, while Pascal left to find a stable for Maximus and Fidella.

"Hello is anyone here? Father? Father, are you here? Rapunzel called out as she opened the door and entered the castle.

"Look Nigel, a beautiful girl!" Lance spoke.

"Yes! I can see it's girl. I lost my hands, not my eyes" the clock now known as Nigel replied.

"What if she's the one that would break the spell?" The candelabra asked.

"Who said that?" The short haired girl asked.

"Uh oh" Nigel said before taking cover behind the door that led into the tower while the girl grabbed a Torch Lance was already ahead of her.

"Father?"Rapunzel questioned and heard coughing somewhere in the castle. And using the torch she headed up to the tower to locate the sound source.

"Father is that you?" The girl asked as she approached the cell her father rested in.

"Rapunzel how did you find me?" Frederic asked.

"It was Maximus, he lead me and Pascal here. Rapunzel replied before noticing how cold his hands felt.

"Oh you're hands are like ice, I have to get you out of this cell and back to the village" she said.

"Pascal is here also? Nevermind it doesn't matter, listen Rapunzel I want you and Pascal to leave this place at once" the clockmaker spoke.

"Who did this to you?" The brown haired girl asked.

"No time to explain. You must go now" Frederic told her.

"I'm not leaving you!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"You must, now go before his guards finds and imprison you to" the man said.

"Who's?" The bookworm questioned.

Before more could be said Rapunzel felt something grabbing her shoulder and whipping her around causing her to lose her torch which fell into a puddle plunging the tower into darkness save for a beam of light from the skylight. But she somehow managed to hold onto her frying pan.

"What are you doing here?" A deep guttural voice asked.

"Who are you?" Rapunzel asked the voice.

"The master of this castle" the voice replied.

"I've came for my father, please you have to let him out! Can't you see that he's sick?" The short haired girl said.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here" the voice spoke.

"But he could die, for he's the only family I got left. Please I'll do anything!" She begged.

"There's nothing you could do. He's now my prisoner" the voice told her, but had a hint of remorse in it.

"Oh, there must be something I could do. Wait! Put me in his place instead" she said.

"You have a good heart, but are you sure you want to take his place?" The master of the castle said then asked.

"Don't do it Rapunzel!" Frederic exclaimed.

"Would you let him go if I did?" The bookworm asked.

"Yes but you must promise to stay here forever" the voice said.

"Come into the light" the short haired girl told the voice.

The master of the castle drags his legs, then his whole body into the beam of light. While Rapunzel's green eyes widened as she looked at her captor, for they had the legs and tail of a panther, the body of a grizzly bear, the head and face of a lion. Minus the eyes which were light brown and looked more human, it also has the horns of a black buck protruding from their head. Plus wore nothing but a turquoise cape embroidered with the symbol of Corona and a emblem in a form of a comet also they're entire body was covered from head to toe in dark brown fur. Once Rapunzel couldn't look no more, she falls back to her father.

"Make your choice" the Beast rumbles.

"Rapunzel I won't let you do you this. I already lost your mother, I don't want to lose you too!" Frederic said.

"And I can't let you die!" The bookworm told her father as she regained her composure. Then turned her attention to the Beast.

"I promise" She said.

"Deal!" The creature said quickly as he unlocked the cell door while Frederic rushed over to Rapunzel and hugged her.

"I should have been here with you" Rapunzel told him.

"Listen Rapunzel, you don't have to do this, I'm old and I've lived my life, but you could still live yours and forget about me" the man replied.

"Forget you? Everything I am is because of you" Rapunzel said.

"I love you, Rapunzel. Don't be afraid" Frederic said.

"I love you too, father I'm not afraid" The girl told him as the two embraced while the Beast watched the family before someone decided to drag Frederic out of the castle.

"Father! Please be gentle with him! Rapunzel called out to the person while the creature walked off and the girl was placed in her father's cell.

"Rapunzel, I'll come back for you! I promise Frederic called out.

**Eugene's POV **

"Master?" Lance questioned.

WHAT?" Eugene asked angrily.

"Since the girl is going to be staying with us for quite some time, I think you might want to consider giving her a more comfortable room" the candelabra suggested.

Eugene growled angrily at him.

"Then again maybe not" Strongbow replied. Eventually Eugene does end up returning to the girl's cell to so she could have better living arrangements. And if she truly is the one to break the spell, then he might as well give her a chance. When he entered the cell he saw the girl looking out of the window sadly into the starless sky.

"Goodbye Father" she said as tears flowed down her face. Feeling bad he decided to speak up.

"Follow me I'll take you to your room" he spoke as he approached her from behind.

Rapunzel turned from the window then glanced at the Beast with a confused expression.

"My room? But isn't this already my room?" She asked as she wiped her tears away.

"Look Blondie, if you want to remain in the tower, then that's okay with me, but think about it, do you really want to stay in here for the rest of your life?" He asked.

"No" the short haired girl replied.

"Then come with me and stay close" Beast told her as he grabbed ahold of Lance and started to lead Rapunzel to her room.

As the two walked Rapunzel looked at her surroundings while doing her best not to lag behind and saw frightening sculptures, suits of armor lined the walls, she even saw more of those black rocks from outside. However she soon found herself alone. Realizing she got left behind,the girl hurried to catch up with the Master of the castle before he gets angry.

Eugene heard her approach and looked back at Rapunzel who was just now catching up.

"Say something to her" Lance whispered to the Beast.

"I um hope you like here" he began while Strongbow motioned him to continue.

"The castle is your home now, so you could go anywhere you wish, except the West Wing and the vault" he said.

"Why? What's in the West Wing?" Rapunzel asked intrigued.

"IT'S FORBIDDEN! The Beast yelled angrily.

"And the vault" she pressed.

"That's none of your concern" he told her as they continued through the hall.

"Actually I think it is, for if I'm going to be staying here, then I should at least get to know the place and my captor better, so I could trust you more, for something tells me, you weren't always this beastly, did something happen?" Rapunzel spoke.

The creature was silent, and looked away from Rapunzel, but there was also a hint of guilt and regret in his light brown orbs something Rapunzel noticed.

"That's it isn't it? You did something a long time ago and someone or something punished you for it and now you're suffering the consequences" she replied.

"What gave it away?" The beast said dryly.

"You're eyes show it, plus last I checked animals don't wear turquoise capes with a comet emblem or my former home's symbol and I want to help you in anyway I can but I can't do that if I don't trust you" the girl told him as they reached the room.

"We could continue this discussion another time" the master of the castle rumbled as he opened the door to the bookworm's room.

"It's beautiful" Rapunzel said as she looked at her room.

"Now, if you need anything. My servants would attend to you" the Beast said tenderly.

"Ask her to dinner" Lance whispered in the master's ear.

The creature was about to ask but stopped himself from doing so. And much to the candelabra's shock and confusion. Beast closed the door shut while Rapunzel explored the room a little more while outside the room Eugene and Lance were having a conversation outside the room as he made his way back to the West Wing.

"Master why didn't you ask her to dinner?" Lance asked.

"She won't come Lance" Eugene said simply.

"You don't know that" the candelabra pointed out.

"I don't have to know it, for she wouldn't fall for a creature like me even if she is the one to break the spell" the Beast said.

"But the rose already began to wilt and you need to win the girls affections somehow" Lance said.

"Are you so desperate for the curse to be broken, that you want me to force the girl to fall in love me?" The creature asked.

"Well no" Strongbow replied.

"Then stop,trying, for it's the girl's choice to fall in love with me or not" Eugene growled before disappearing to the West Wing.

**Author's Note: Before I close this chapter off I suppose you're wondering what version of Beauty & the Beast I'm using. To be honest I'm following the 2017 live action remake of the film but I'm also going to be using elements from the original fairy tale while also adding my own scenes. Anyway see you next chapter. **

**Notice: Oh and another thing that bit between Rapunzel and Eugene(Beast) when they were heading for her room, remember this isn't just your everyday fairy tale princess who is always waiting for their Prince Charming to come rescue them or anything. This is Rapunzel here she's not going to stand idle, she wants to help Eugene and the others in anyway she can, but she has to trust him first. Then there's the Sun and Comet symbols on Eugene's turquoise cape, they represent his connections to Corona and the Dark Kingdom so keep your eyes out for those two symbols are going to play a big part in the story. As for his Beast form it's not my best but since he was such a skilled thief in canon before changing his ways I gave him the animal parts of the most agile and fastest animals in world anyway enough rambling see you next time.**


End file.
